secretuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
D.A.R.K.A.
D.A.R.K.A., more commonly known as the Vile Incorporeal Snake, is a malevolent manifestation of acts of desolation such as abandonment, ignorance, impassiveness, callousness, false kindness, unfairness, unrestricted privilege/suppression, betrayal, disregard, confinement and indifference. The entity exists since the dawn of the first self conscious lifeform, and is responsible for the amplification of discord in the more spiritual story chains. Being a primordial force that govern those story chains, there is no known way to destroy it. Even its imprison is expected to be temporary It is said that on Earth date 21 December 2015 20:00, there are reports of the weakening of The Seal and various area affected as the influence of the snake slowly slipped through, a century since its imprisonment. Physiology In its physical form, it is known to be an incorporeal higher dimensional serpentine where its numerous 3 dimensional cross sections resemble the mythological Ouroboros. To scientific instruments and our senses, it takes the appearance of a ghostly translucent white fog body of unknown composition in the shape of a snake, with a temperature mirroring that of the surroundings (thus invisible to thermal imaging). A shiny gemstone like bluish light sparkles within this foggy body which is the eye of the snake. Magic users, however, described the presence of an extremely strong malevolent power reside within the spherical region where the physical form intersect our universe, and the unsettling sensation as if all leylines converged to a point at the centre of this conceptual sphere. Psychics often report seeing a red and black sphere that is so cold as if seeing a bottomless void itself. They don't seemed to perceive a ghosty white form like the scientists do. Esotericist and other entities associated with the spirit realm described a complete absence and void of soul energy in a region. They also have a strong sensation of extreme despair and hopelessness and a lot is known to engage in self harm in the vicinity of the snakes physical body. Legend Legend told of a serpent of incorporeal existence Present since the dawn of mankind Millions learnt the art of unrestricted deny The art of ignorance, the grandest of the concepts of nothingness The sparks of misunderstanding, the harbinger of callousness For once but never twice do we care Under the influence of its darkness snare Shroud all that is treasured into an endless gloom For the days are numbered, The inevitable arrival of the desolate doom ::: An ancient prophecy, so to speak But not all is lost For when the 32 keys are once again whole The path to its fall will be crossed Fate intertwines all that is involved And the decision of us all determines the course ::: The Ancient seal that delay the inevitable The Five Tacit Girls and the Nineteen Boys of Significance Binds and creates the prison that deny its existence But the seal is not an eternal creation And with the multiverse approaching Convergence It will only be a decade And the snake set free once more